Jealousy ends at a Brick Wall, Envy is no better
by CloudNineInsanity
Summary: Sometimes something can stir a wanting, sometimes a wanting you can't get rid of, and it's sometimes dangerous. Wanting something so bad, you would get what you want even when it comes with a price, even if its dire.


**Jealousy ends in a Brick Wall, Envy is no better**  
**Full Summary: **Sometimes something can stir a wanting, sometimes a wanting you can't get rid of, and it's sometimes dangerous. Wanting something so bad, you would get what you want even when it comes with a price, even if its dire.

* * *

"Thank you so much, cybersquad!"

"You're welcome mister Affine!"

Addie scowled, clenching and unclenching her fists. Her mother, Calisson; stepped forward and curtsied. "Mom," the younger girl grumped, tugging the hem of the beautiful androids dress. "Hm?" Calisson turned to face her, "What is it my flame?"

"I just, am I going back to…" Addie couldn't really finish her sentence, instead she looked up at her mother in a pleading manner. Giving out a tired sigh and rubbing forehead, "Yes, and I am sorry-I cannot do a thing to convince your father to-" she was cut off by a burly man, also known as her father. "My dear daughter, Addition," he spoke with a deep voice, and large grin plastered on his face. By the goddesses and heavenly lords, she hated that name. Addition, who would even name their child a math term-then again… she glanced at her parents, right. Everyone here carried a math term as their name, it was ridicules if you asked her.

"Yes, father?" she curtsied, like everyone was expected to do when speaking to him-or bow, whichever. "You know what I request of you, correct?" he asked softly, refusing to act out of line-Addie nodded. "Yes, I know." she gritted her teeth and turned away, wanting to wail to the heavens.

"Oh, my sweet daughter… you know I'm doing this for your own good," he clasped his hands together. "You know the exact reason, but do I need to remind you why?"

Addie huffed and looked back at him, "Tell me why." her words were tight, she knew why-but she always thought his reason would change. Unclasping his hands, Affine placed his hands behind him, starting to speak calmly. "My dear, the reason you are, uh, under protective circumstances…" he awkwardly tugged at the collar of his puffy, red suit. Looking around at the crowd that surrounded them.

"It is because of your special flame, you know it as well as anybody- Purple flames are rare, they produce so much energy-you fuel out dying city," He paused, saying this as quietly as he could.

"If you weren't born, our city would have burned out long ago-that's why Hacker stole you away. Because the power and energy you hold, you fuel life." Affine placed his hands behind his back, pacing. "If you do not go back soon, our energy will leave." he then quickly removed his hands from behind his back and clapped them together. "Canter, Cardioid!" he shouted, soon two guards with flaming green hair came forward carrying spears each in one hand. "Please escort my daughter to her special, non flammable place."

"Yes, sir." they gave a nod and walked over to the princess, her purple fame hair beginning to spark out of control, luckily the ring that wrapped around her head restricted her flames-since it was magically or something she didn't bother to hear about. "Come princess." Cardiod took one of her arms while his brother took the other.

As soon as they were away from the crowd, Cardiod grinned at Addie. "So, miss damsel in distress-do you still need your prince charming to rescue you?" he waggled his eyebrows, causing her to roll her eyes. "I don't need no prince, Cardiod. Besides, you aren't even royalty." he frowned but smiled again, "Not until I marry you, that is." he pushed against her a bit, "We are not getting married, mother forbids it." the princess said, her white dress dragging behind her.

Cardiod laughed, rather loudly too. "That's not what your dear father said." Canter glanced at them but did not interfere, just shook his head.

"Wait," Addie said looking like she was at a loss for breath. "Hold up, what?" she could feel as the fear crawled through her circuitry . "That's right, my soon to be father-in-law has given the privilege to marry you-and my, what a beautiful bride you'll be." he looked smug, Addie nearly gagged. "I don't know about you, but I think we'd have many, many attractive children." okay, this made her sick to her stomach. "If you haven't noticed, I am not the most thin and perfect looking android-I'm not my mother, so how about you go for CeCe Limit? She's a real winner in appearances." he scoffed in response and gave her a lazy side way glance, "Yeah, true. Appearances matter, but she's no princess-nor is she you." Addie could feel heat burn through her system, the heat mainly produced from her face-where it felt warm. "Yeah, yeah okay. I'm your true love, apparently." she didn't believe he actually loved her-he just wanted the crown, she was sure of it.

"Yep, my wife-to-be."

"Please don't refer to me as that."

"What? But you are."

"I don't care!" Addie snapped, she wasn't going to allow this-no matter what, she'd struggle-no way would she marry someone who she didn't love her, nor would she marry someone who she didn't love. The rest of the trip went into awkward silence, the flame haired princess simply glowered the whole way.

They soon stopped in front of a structure, that appeared to be a cottage-but inside it wasn't as cozy as it did on the outside. "Come," Canter tugged on her arm, they both dragged the powerful girl into the room. Inside there was a large 'fireplace', or what appeared to be one, but it just transferred her special energy to the world. Attached to the fireplace was long chains and cuffs, which had needles that dug into her circuitry and stole away her energy. She shivered, o' mighty lords why did they always have to jab needles into her?

Okay, well… she was use to this-in fact she didn't not feel a single amount of pain anymore, she just felt completely numb, all the time now at least. She stayed completely silent as the process of hooking the cuffs on her, and setting the needles just right. She did not feel a thing when the needles-like sharp spikes-dug into her, she may have gave out a slight hiss of pain… but that was it. "Well it was great seeing you, my sweet." Cardiod said, blowing her kiss, to which she turned her head to face the other direction. She wasn't going to listen to his stupid jabber. "Enjoy your stay." Canter said, moving past her-she didn't make a single remark-what was there to say anymore? This was it, this was her fate. Trapped to give the planet life, just her and her thoughts. '

She could even feel it, draining her unlimited energy-though it still hurt. Sure her outside was numb, but the inside wasn't. And although everyone's skin on her planet was metal… the concept of actually being able to feel something with these robotic hands and body escaped her. But something didn't escape, and she wish it would-Jealousy and envy. She wanted to be free, explore cyberspace-maybe save other cyber goers. But no, who had what she direly needed? Those stupid cybersquad kids, she stuck her tongue out in disgust.

Sure, they had saved her. But she kept grudges- a lot of them. She wasn't cheery, nor did she outright hate the world…but she was a bit cynical and dare she say it? Depressed.

Blowing out a breath, the sixteen year old squirmed a bit. Uncomfortable with the position she was in. Looking upwards and at the ceiling, she didn't know what to think-other then the cybersquad of course. How come they could travel two worlds, when she couldn't even travel in one. Why did Motherboard need kids like them? Oh sure, they did math, how could you save anything with math? She scoffed and wanted to fold her arms but she couldn't, she couldn't even reach over to her right hand with her left.

Groaning, she'd like to attempt to take a nap, but she restless. No urge to rest, it was irritating-especially that she was stuck here for, most likely, eternity._ (unless she was kidnapped again, she might not mind it-anything is better being stuck giving power to her dying world. Sure, it was important, but they could always move. )_

She stayed silent no noise, thoughts about jealousy swimming in her mind, and it felt like hours since she had been locked up-it's hard to tell if it is day or night on her cybersite, it never got dark-if it did, it was a sure sign warning about the power going out. No one knew what happen if it did, she heard when the power is lost on certain cybersites-something bad happened, her father thought if their planet lost power, it'd fall. Endlessly fall-because no one knew how deep the bottom of cyberspace was, since no one was able to come back. May just be a rumor or a lie, she had no idea.

Suddenly, just suddenly-a turn of the knob and footsteps outside disturbed her thoughts-chasing away now she could only think who was behind that door. Of course, the guards never came back in unless she had escaped or what had currently happened-so this was a mystery to her.

Perhaps it was another kidnapping.

And so as the know turned, the door slowly opened and someone stood there, looking triumphant. Raising a brow, Addie titled her head.

"Who are you?"

* * *

_Hey guys! I know I'm suppose to be working on Ice Break, but I simply couldn't resist to post it now. And yes, of course it's an OC story-but yes, it's not really about her, well I guess it kind of is, but just you wait! Anyway, I hope you guy enjoy this. Apologizes for the beginning to be short, but this is kind of the least important part. But it is the prologue, I guess._


End file.
